


Winter is Warm

by Dreams_With_Words



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Memories, Love, Memories, Multi, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_With_Words/pseuds/Dreams_With_Words
Summary: Winter, though known as a harshly cold time, can be one of the warmest seasons of the year when paired with love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This original work was written by me during class that was one of the two picks for a writing competition I (sadly) didn't enter into. I really hope you enjoy it for what it's worth...

Snow crunched loudly under my soaking boots as I slowly made my way up the empty street.

Flurries of white covered my vision and began to pack on my clothes and into my hair. Even if I wiped it off another layer of white would cover it once more. Though it was darker than a raven’s feathers the moonlight guiding my way home was beyond beautiful. It was mesmerizing. That big ball of white shined down like a spotlight, highlighting each snowflake that rained from above making it seem like an enchanting shower of magic. No street light was needed to make this scene before me any more amazing and breath-taking.

It reminds me of all those years ago during my youth. When I would impatiently wait by the window to see the first snowflake of the year fall. I remember bouncing around like a rabbit, waiting for the ‘ok’ from Mother Dearest to be let outside. I would fumble around to zip up my coat and secure my boots as tightly as I could. Running outside I would look up at the sky with all the anticipation I could muster up. And once it all began my eyes would sparkle with happiness as I watched that small bit of magic dust from the sky fall into my small, pale hands. It would melt away in an instant, but still always left me with the feeling of exhilaration.

The bitterness of the cold could not compare to the tangible warmth I felt in my young heart.

I was wearing layers of clothes under my winter coat, but even still I was being beaten harshly by the cold. If I had to compare it to anything I’d say it felt like I was a MAA fighter, but I was losing brilliantly. Not to mention it was windy, which didn't make it any more pleasant. I rubbed my hands together in an attempt to have some form of warmth. At this point, my fingers were numbed of feeling, and my nose was probably redder than the all famous Rudolph. All I could think about was being able to get home so I could make a cup of hot chocolate and start up a fire.

I trudged up the hill trying my hardest to speed up my pace a bit.

I thought about my lover and how they probably wouldn't be there when I got home. Though it hurt to think about it didn't sadden me as much as it should have. They worked overnight shifts down at the station and sometimes don’t come home until wee hours of the morning. Even when they do come home early it’ll be when I’m already fast asleep. And by the time I wake up they’re out the door again. I can’t be mad at them for being away so much. They have to do their job after all. But sometimes I really get lonely and long for them when they aren't around…

Sadly, there’s really nothing I can do.

I managed to somehow make it to the front door of my apartment without freezing into an ice block. I stepped inside and locked the door behind me. The scent of the cinnamon pine cones I’d left out on the counter earlier today soared through the air, relaxing me to the core. I kicked off my boots that had been soaked through and unzipped all three of my coats. Once I was out of my soaking winter wear I fell back onto the sofa and exhaled deeply.

My mind was clouded with the thought of sleep. Today had been hectic and I couldn’t wait to willingly let my subconscious be stripped away and send me off into a deep slumber. As I began to doze off I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. It was a hold I knew all too well and I smiled to myself. “Welcome home,” the voice whispered softly in my ear. I tilted my head back to see my lover smiling down at me. It was a smile full of love and I couldn't help but melt a little inside. It looked like they’d been waiting all day for me to return. Like a puppy waiting for their owner by the door when they leave for work.

They sat down in the free spot on the coach next to me, and without further thought, I lunged myself at them. Wrapping my arms around their waist I buried my face into their chest. Compared to me they were always so warm and inviting, and it had been a long time since I’d felt their warm touch. I missed it so much.

We held each other tight and it was silent. No words needed to be exchanged between us. The only thing that I could hear was the beating of my lover's heart and the slow pace of their breathing. It was a reminder that even when they’re gone all day and night, they’re always here and alive with me. All I wanted was this…

They placed butterfly kisses on my forehead and ran their fingers gently through my hair. Nothing in life would ever make me happier than being here. Caressed and loved by the one person I’d want to enjoy a snowy day with. I longed for days like this, always wishing for it to last for eternity. But then I conclude that I have to enjoy it as it’s happening.

So many words can be said to describe my feelings, but none would explain thoroughly how I truly feel. Not even the words of master poets like Edgar Allen Poe or Maya Angelou could describe how I felt in this moment. The feelings I felt now were much deeper than what one may imagine or could ever imagine.

All I know is that the start of winter, and the first snowflake to fall on Earth, have always given me a lifetime's worth of happiness and warmth.


End file.
